open season
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: yes, it's stupid and dysfunctional and stressful and unrealistic, but that's them; stupid and dysfunctional and stressful and unrealistic Beca and Jesse. Somehow, any other way wouldn't work. :series of drabbles in the relationship of beca mitchell and jesse swanson:
1. cliche

Things couldn't possibly get any more cliche as she stands outside the door to their apartment (that she would have easily opened herself if she hadn't left her keys inside when she stormed out) in the pouring rain, waiting to apologize.

She regrets starting the fight. The stupid fight that ended her up in this stupid situation in the stupid cold rain. She regrets... God, she can't even remember what triggered it. But, before she even knew it, she refused to look him in the eyes, in fear of the hurt expression in them, muttered a quick, "I'm going to Amy's", and was storming out the front door.

But, halfway to walking the three miles to her best friend's apartment, she realized that she didn't want to lose him, as she does every time they fight. He means too much to her- way too much. He makes her so god damn happy, gave her so many god damn memories. So, she turned back to apologize, as always.

And, here she waits, the thought of "I wonder if he broke anything, do we have to go to IKEA again tomorrow?" in the back of her mind as she waits. After what seems like forever, though, the door finally opens, and there he stands, eyes slightly bloodshot.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, and it's enough for him, because he knows how hard it is for her to say sorry, to put herself out there, to be vulnerable, so he scoops her up in his arms and kisses her and holds her as tight as he can.

Things have gotten a lot more cliche, as they stand on their porch, gripping one another tightly as they kiss, both drenched to the bone from the pouring rain they stand in.

**_an: i don't know how much i like this, but i wanted to write. so, yes, this is going to be a small series of drabbles that im positive i will have a lot of fun writing. and, most importantly; if you have any prompts you would like me to fill, any at all, i will try my best to take them. alright. see you next time._**


	2. fine

Jesse notices something wrong when his girlfriend limps into his dorm room, face scrunched up in pain.

"H-hey, weirdo." She forces a smile, and he laughs, eyebrows drawing together.

"What did you do?" He asks, and she shakes her head nonchalantly.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine."

"You're obviously not fine, Beca." He rolls his eyes playfully, gesturing for her to come towards him. "Come here."

She shakes her head again, waving him off. "I'm fine. I'm great."

"No, you're not." He gets to his feet and a small look of panic washes over her face. She turns around and starts to hobble down the hallway as quickly as she can.

"I'm fantastic! I'm great! I'm- _shit_!"

He pokes his head in the hallway to find her on the ground, supporting herself with her arms. He laughs, heading over to her and picking her up in his arms, bridal-style.

"I'm fine." She insists.

"Mhm," He murmurs, trying to keep from chuckling. "Sure you are."

"I am! I just tripped over one of my computer cables and hurt my ankle, is all."

"Yep." He enters his dorm and sets Beca down on his bed, taking his cell phone out from his pocket. "Now I'm gonna call the kid from down the hall who's majoring in medical care, since I don't know shit about this kind of stuff."

She groans and lies back on his pillow, rolling her eyes before muttering, "Thank you." under her breath.

He laughs, leaning down and kissing her quickly. "No problem."

_**an: per request. see, i told you i would fill them! i'm actually writing this in advance, but waiting to post it until later; i don't want to update too quickly. on to the next one.**_


	3. ending

He shoves her hips against the wall of his hotel room, gripping them tightly as she twists his short hair in her fingers and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. He moves his hands down to cup her ass and she smiles into his mouth, dragging his lower lip with her teeth.

He pulls away briefly, breathing heavily. The heat of his breathe on her neck gives her goosebumps. "So where does this leave us?"

She pulls him down again, slamming his lips onto hers. The adrenaline from winning finals and finally working this out with Jesse powers her to do whatever the hell she wants. "Well," She speaks in-between kisses. "Where- do- you- want- it- to- leave- us?"

"Dating." He resorts to one-worded answers, and she grins, nodding.

"Agreed." He smiles, pulling her hips even closer to his own as they fall back onto his (or Benji's. Who really cares) bed.

_**an: sorry that was shorter. it's what i'm best at. i'll try to make the next one longer, though!**_


End file.
